DESCRIPTION: The applicant proposes a two phase doctoral bridging program for eight underrepresented students pursuing the Mastersof Science degree in biomedical sciences at Fisk and Tennessee State Universities. The goal of the transition program which is referred to asthe Bridge toProfessional Advancement Program or BPAP, is to formalize an existing research training relationship between Meharry Medical College, a Ph.D. granting institution, and Fisk University and TennesseeState University that award the Masters degree. The applicant states that accomplishment for this goal will result in amodel that has national implications for improving the academic preparedness, facilitating transition, andincreasing the numberof underrepresented students enrolledin doctoral programs in the biomedical sciences; many who, otherwise, would conclude their graduate studies at the M.S. level. The program seeks to matriculate 16 BPAP student participants, eight (8) each enrolled at Fisk and Tennessee State Universities. Approximately half of the students at each institution will be second year students. The program will consist of two phases: a planning phase and an implementation phase. The planning phase involves five steps which include: 1) establishing an administrative and committee structure for the program, 2) identifying faculty participants, 3) curriculum enhancement, 4) improving an existing cross registration program, and 5) preparing a brochure which publicizes the program and student recruitment.The Executive Committee which consists of the Program Director and Associate Program Director, both from Meharry and the two Program Coordinators from Fisk and Tennessee State Universities, will be responsible for solidifying the logistics of the planning phase. Six faculty members, two from each consortium institution, the BPAP Associate Program Director and the V.P. for Academic Affairs at Meharry will make up an Advisory committee. The primary role of this committee will be to screen potential student applications for acceptance to the program. Program faculty will be selected by the participating department or school based on the faculty having ongoing research programs.